Jade Kunoichi Clan
Jade Kunoichi Clan is the Japanese Deadly Alliance and part of the UN-GDI and the Shinto Clan. A band of former beautiful geisha now turned into vengeful clan of Kunoichi assassins, armed with the iron string attaching with kunai. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' Sakara Hasuneko was a kimono of her family ninja clan and has won beauty contest for years. But on that day, she and her family were arrested and then executed her family in front of her eyes while she's being tortured to death until she was rescued by her family's allied ninja clan. Despite survived from her torture, she felt in a coma for a year. 'Broken Beauty' Sakara woke up and found herself in a dark basement surrounded her. Questioning in doubt, she found her clothes of a shredded kimono from wardrobe and leaves the basement to the surface until she was shocked to see it when her family's allied ninja clan is completely wiped out, surrounded by dead brave ninjas to defended their place and her life. Alone and depressed, Sakara wandered to Sengoku City to seek refuge there until she found hope... 'Beauty Parole of Feng Mao' In the streets of Sengoku City, Sakara walked in the downtown alley to find a place to stay, to eat, and to sleep but with no luck was found until she was spotted by Feng Mao, the owner of his famous restaurant and parole, and took her in as her sanctuary. As she was brought to his restaurant, she met the other six victims and they were treated very well with medical treatments. Relieved, Sakara accepted his offer to work in restaurant as long she helped Feng Mao's successful business and business was booming. During her normal but new life, Sakara was summoned by Feng Mao after her service for something special. She was trained to be a ninja which it turns out that Feng Mao was a retired ninja master; this was her chance. After her training is completed, she and her fellow Kunoichis were sent into action by night, equipped with their own weapons and deadliest but small weapon, the Tetugen. At night in a slums, Sakara and her fellow Kunoichis have infiltrated the gang's hideout of Feng Mao's rival, Daomei Mao. Their mission was to steal her jewels and kimonos as they can without been discovered as well uncover her nasty plans. But, when they breached into her inner sanctum, they were completely surrounded by Lord Lan Neko and his men, and Daomei Mao and her evil servants. Trapped, they fought their evil henchmen to defend themselves and they were about to be captured until they were rescued by Feng Mao and his men so Sakara and her allies can escape and retreat. As they returned to the parole, Sakara demanded to know about between Feng Mao and his old rivals and so her allies want it to know. They've listened to his explanations about his rivaly with Lord Lan Neko in the past and learned about his daughter's jealousy as their motive, caused by their much beauties. Despite of Feng Mao ordered them to stay due to his worry of their safety, Sakara and her fellow Kunoichis goes on for revenge on Lord Lan Neko's daughter. 'Vengeful Beauties from the Heavens' Sakara and her team found Lord Lan Neko's Grande-o-Cats, a front of his evil operation for prostitution, slave trade, and black market. They've infiltrated through the dressing room and used their disguises as strip dancers. They acted like real strip dancers, exotic one until one of the guards took one of her teammates, Yamaza Sumerineko, to his room and Sakara and her teams goes after him, right after the show, of course. After the show, they quickly dressed and disguised as servants in kimono dress and followed them to the next floor. As they went to the next floor, Yamaza joined in with her kimono dress and the key she took it from a dead guard. Although their mission of revenge was easy from the start but the real challenge is up ahead on the upper floor as they entered. There on the upper floor, they found the daughter of Lord Lan Neko in the inner sanctum and discovered something gruesome has happened to her beauty: she was abused, her tong was cut off, her face was deformed, and her dress was in total shambled; even worse, she wants to die in peace. But Sakara doesn't want to let her die like this so she helped him to escape but they were spotted by Lord Lan Neko's amazon warriors and Sakara and her team fought them to defend the girl. After the fight, they decided to sent a message to Lord Lan Neko and Daomei Mao instead of escaping, throwing the venomous smoke dusts on their nemesis at the stage show, exploited their beauty, and exposed their evil intentions and reasons to everyone and then showed their faces to them one last time and then left the scene to the shadows. As they returned to the parole, the team and Fang Mao helped the young girl to restore her face and treated her with medical treatment. Within days, the girl is finally cured and she is now taken care of Feng Mao because he's a good man. Even better, they were let go freely where they please to fight crime of prostitution, injustice, and hate in night. And that is the day the Jade Kunoichi Clan is born. 'Aftermath' On December 21, 2012, Sakara was sighted in Osaka after she took down Yakuza gang members from attempted rape a young woman in the alley and later was recruited by the predecessor of the UN-GDI and brought her to Germany. After the joint-operation in France was a success, she is reunited with her team after the Planegate was activated and joined forces with her new allies to fight the Monarchs. After the Monarchs' defeat, Sakara and her team resided Osaka downtown with the help of the Shinto Clan. 'Team Members' 'Sakara Hasuneko' A catgirl born from old slums and raised by the ninja clan. Her family was executed by treason against the corrupted governor and she was next to being tortured to death, but she was rescued by her family’s allied ninja clan. She swore with revenge with the help of her personal weapon, fighting staff and her executioner weapon, Tetsugen (Iron String or Wire). 'Masaki Hananeko' A skilled catgirl who wields the Katana that can cut through the enemies defenses, only in woods and soft cover of course. 'Kari Yurineko' A catgirl who was a musician now she is the Sai-wielding ninja. She was poisoned by a vengeful Daomei Mao until she was cured by Feng Mao and trained to become the Kunoichi to hunt down those who tried to poison her. 'Yumikara Himawarineko' A skilled archer who wields the Yumi, Ya and Bo-hiya. She was a beauty champion of archery until she was beaten by Daomei Mao then she was taken care well by Feng Mao. 'Sakami Kosaineko' A catgirl who has lost her little sister by the blooded-hands of Lord Làn Neko. She wields the steel claws on her paws. 'Yamaza Sumireneko' A catgirl who seeks vengeance on Lord Làn Neko and his ruthless henchmen over the death of her gang. She wields the Kusarigama. 'Osaki Hyakunichisōneko' A catgirl who was won fairly after the contest later robbed by mercenaries of Lord Làn Neko. She wields the cano sword, also known as Shikomizue. 'Inspirations' This is the original team characters but with the likeness from poor and mediocre game called Red Ninja: End of Honor Category:Database Category:Japanese Deadly Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Shinto Clan